starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeb-Ska Soear
Zeb-Ska Soear was the son of Gigin-Taue Soear and Umble Zarr. But he was raised and trained in the Jedi Arts by none other than Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) during his Exile on Widiph. ---- Biography First Steps into a Dark Galaxy Seventy one years after the battle of Yavin Four in the newly discovered Galaxy, Zeb-Ska Soear found himself an old man ruling an weak gathering of surviving species of the old Galaxy in a strict Jedi based Kingdom based on three planets and the capital of the Teräs Mundri Evac Vessel wherein lied the rest of the Galactic Kingdom. upon his ascension to the throne Lord Soear dispatched Jaina Solo on a mission of discovery throughout their new galaxy. leaving the colony worlds under the protection of the original Coruscant Defense Fleet and a Kingdom of Jedi Knights. shortly after the departure of Jaina Solo on her navigation quest, Lord Soear came under the will of the Dark Side in his attempt to imprison and denounce the greatness of Ben Skywalker's powers of the Force. when confronted by his father's last apprentice and king of the realm, Ben found himself questioned for his Force Detainment of Chi-Ro Rahem for his many crimes against the Force itself. Hoping to achieve the abilities of Ben Skywalker by force, Zeb-Ska Soear dawned his armor and challenged the knowledge of the non-Jedi. for his inability to abstain from the Dark Side and not perceive the true threat at hand. Ben Skywalker vanished from all realms of the Dark Galaxy as he discovered the impending doom of the Hand of Dooku. Redemption of the Jedi Twenty-Five years after the disappearance of Ben Skywalker; Jaina Solo and her navigation team returned from their circumnavigation of the Dark Galaxy. In the years since their departure, the Galactic Kingdom had been driven from it's colony worlds. Zeb-Ska met with Jaina and divulged his may errors that led to the current climate of disgrace and extinction at the hands of a brutal Dark Side filled race for whom he had yet to actually met with in combat. all he knew of the foe was that they answered to the enigmatic Hand of Dooku. Striving to unlock this Secret of the Dark Side, Zeb-Ska and Jaina reactivated R2-D2 and found a plethora of clues to this riddle. the astromech droid produced a series of cryptic holograms from the time of the clone wars that spoke of a Count Dooku, but nothing of his hand. Behind the scenes Creation The name Zeb-Ska Soear was derived from the authors Middle Name, city of birth, and mother's maiden Name. All drafts of the Sequel Trilogy contained a character named Zeb-Ska Soear whom was the last apprentice of Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy). this character was always portrayed as a human whom wielded duel lightsabers and was connected to a dark chapter in his masters past. The first attempt at the creation of a Sequel Trilogy in August of 2000; featured the character as the current apprentice of the elderly Luke Skywalker and the love interest of Skywalker's Jedi Daughter Zipporah; a character named after the wife of Moses from the Book of Exodus. this story was set Fifty Six years after the Battle of Yavin IV, it also featured another version of Chi-Ro Rahem and an early incarnation of the Go'Gekra warriors. It wasn't until the proposed Sequel Trilogy Fan-Film of 2001 that Zeb-Ska gained an entire back story, all of which made it into the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel series. the only real changes made to the character was that of his Hairstyle, Soear has gone from a dutch boy haircut to a complete buzz cut. Deleted Content In the original shooting scripts of Episodes Eight and Nine, Zeb-Ska Soear shared a romance with Jaina Solo. this plot line was written before the time line was locked down for the trilogy. once the later part of the trilogy was set forty-six years after the Battle of Yavin IV, the age difference between the two characters made any relationship between the two highly inappropriate. as a result of the change, Pando Dranet's fate was ultimately sealed during the conclusion of Episode Eight. Much of Soear's content within Episode Nine was also streamlined, the character no longer appears in the first portion of the story. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' *''Star Wars Episode X: Secret of the Dark Side'' Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Jedi individuals Category:Jedi Category:Males